pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight for Your Right
, 2 }} Fight for Your Right is the sixth level in the Reworked Campaign: Part II. Beginning Story Comic As the group begins preparing for the attack, Newbie and his friends are discussing a plan over a map of the building. A survivor comes in, and tells them that there was activity seen near the gate. They get their weapons, and begin their defense. Objectives Newbie must eliminate 15 IFO Soldiers before they can breach the gate, before the time runs out. Once this is done, he must defend the gate from attackers for 4 minutes. Regardless of what happens, the gate is destroyed, and they fall back. Once inside, Newbie must eliminate more enemies before moving on. Once completed, he must rescue 3 Survivors across the base before the soldiers kill them. Once done, He must eliminate as many soldiers before falling back into the base. When inside, the survivors are warned that bomhs are being planted at four doors, Newbie must disable them before they can blow up. Regardless, the soldiers find their way into the base. And emerging from the smoke is The Commander... After the entrance, Newbie must fight the Commander before he can execute all his friends. After 2 Minutes of fighting him, Newbie realizes that his Personal Shield is unpenetrable by bullets. The Camp Leader has an idea, if the generator they once defended before is destroyed, it might stop the forces for good. They head into the generator room, and must shoot at the generator until it explodes. Once done, a white light blinds the player, knocking them down. When Newbie wakes up, he attempts to grab his gun, but the Camp Leader picks it up. He explains that all this time, he attempted to sell Newbie and Female Survivor out to the IFO to keep them from attacking the camp, but since the forces didn't accept, he now has to kill them. He aims the gun at Newbie's head, but before he can shoot, he is shot himself... End Story Comic Newbie and Female Survivor turn around to see The Commander. He explains that he isn't attempting to harm them, and that they should come with him. Newbie says they can find another settlement, but the Commander says there are no more, except the IFO. He takes off his helmet, and he says it is inevitable. Enemies *Infection First One soldiers *Infection First One infiltrators *Infection First One medics *The Commander Collectables Hidden Gems/Coins *The first gem is located on one of the lookout towers near the gate, while the second is behind the generator. *The first coin is located on a table near the main door that the bomb is located at, while the second coin is found by shooting a IFO Infiltrator carrying it in the Defend phase. Items *The blue flower is found outside the gate, next to a tree. *The IFO Medic dogtag is found in the generator room, hanging on a railing next to a dead medic. Weapons *The IFO Assault Rifle can be dropped by any IFO Soldier. *The IFO SMG can be dropped by any IFO Infiltrator. *The IFO Handgun is dropped by some IFO Medics, and can be found in the forest outside the gates. Trivia *This is the hardest level, next to Fight or Flight. Category:Campaign